


Summertime Solace

by retrovertigo (ellameno)



Series: The Great Fire [17]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Banter, Barbecue, Bonding, Celebrations, Developing Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Insecurity, Kindred Spirits, Multi, Personal Growth, Prophetic Visions, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Summer, Summer Solstice, Superstition, Team as Family, Touch-Starved, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno/pseuds/retrovertigo
Summary: On the longest day of the year, Nora tries to enjoy the festivities as she faces a uncertain future.





	Summertime Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Holy jeez I'm so sorry this took forever. If anyone follows me on Tumblr or Twitter you probably know but I had a double whammy of vacation and Real Responsibilities that kept me from this longer than anticipated. Also the toxic PNW air this month murdered me, I am a weak fragile lunged baby and will not survive the apocalypse. Anyway. This was supposed to be up in June. So. Back to the GOOD kind of slow burn.
> 
> Thanks to [seaweedredandbrown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/pseuds/seaweedredandbrown) and [Coldharbour](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coldharbour) for beta-reading.

        A gaggle of women in summer clothes strolled along the suburban street, their faces obscured by sunhats. A hop away from the party’s edge, Nick’s eyes darted around, trying to pick out his best friend. The green dress? The denim jeans? The yellow shorts— yes, _definitely._

        He followed her for a moment, waiting for an opening in the conversation, then tapped her shoulder. She turned to him in surprise. She wore big white-rimmed sunglasses and her hair seemed shorter, but it was undeniably her.

        “Nick, you made it!” Nora beamed and threw her arms around him. Her hat bumped the brim of his and caused them both to laugh.

        “Wouldn’t miss it.”

        “Ellie said you had work and I know you’re not big on people eating around you, so I just thought—”

        “Hey, if you want me, you just say the time and place.”

        It had been two weeks since he had left Nora in the Railroad’s care. An _agonizingly_ long time for a worrywart like him. It hadn’t been planned that way. Nora _had_ dropped by the office— while he was unfortunately away. Upon his return, Ellie had gleefully informed him of their invitation to a Summer Solstice party Nora was planning with her neighbors. From thereon, Nick had quite literally counted the hours until they were reunited. And just hearing her giggle again in his arms was more than the joy of every holiday wrapped into one. It’d take an army to pry her from his embrace—

        _Oh._

        He noticed the other women gaping at him and pulled away, reality setting in as he suddenly remembered he was the odd one out in countless ways.

        “Ah, hello,” he said. The women continued to stare, frozen in half-smiles and clearly unsure what to make of him.

        “Oh, this is Nick,” Nora said excitedly, “the friend I’ve been working with.”

        They exchanged some polite greetings. Small talk. Some were folks who had moved in since his last visit and some were from newer neighboring settlements. Nora grinned and patted Nick on the shoulder as she spoke of him, like she was proud to be affiliated with him, like he was something worth showing off. The traces of nervousness faded from the others’ eyes and, just like magic, Nora cast her spell and convinced them that he was no different than a human in a ragged coat.

        She took him aside once the women had moved onto another subject.

        “Have you been lurking around for a while?” Nora asked.

        “ _Lurking?_ Do I look like the kind of guy who thinks lurking is a good idea?”

        “Well you didn’t say ‘hi’ till now and you did it in the sneakiest way.” She batted at his arm.

        “I actually just got here, so lucky break for me you were right there.”

        She tilted her head. “How'd you know it was me though?”

        “Hmm?”

        “This isn’t my usual attire.” She gestured broadly, up and down her form. “From behind, I could’ve been anyone.”

        As he pondered for a moment on his deductive reasoning, it dawned on him that it was not the clothing choices but _her backside_. How the hell did he know it that well from a line-up? Unconscious staring as he followed the Vault-suited woman? _Goddamn._

        “I'm a detective,” he said, straightening up and trying to hide the fact that he was _mortified_.

        “I never doubted your skill, don't worry. I was just curious.” Something buzzed by Nora’s face and she shooed at it. “Jesus Christ, there are bees everywhere. I think our explosive summer crop is attracting them. The barbecue probably doesn’t help.”

        “Good thing they’re normal sized and not mutant.”

        “I dunno, I swear that bumblebee around camp the other day was the size of a hummingbird. That was the first time I’ve seen Deacon anything close to scared, he’s a baby like you.” She chuckled.

        “Oh right. _That_ clown.” He rolled his eyes.

        “Don’t act like that, he’s a really interesting guy.”

        “Where I come from that’s what we say when we ain’t got anything that’s nicer,” Nick said and Nora laughed. “So… on that note, how ya been... with all that?”

        She nodded quickly. “Good, I’ve been good.”

        “I know we...” He trailed off as another strange trio made their way down the bend with beers in hand. “We can’t exactly talk in much detail, can we?”

        “No. I’ll just say it’s... very different. Maybe not the kind of adventure I _wanted_ , but…” She shrugged. “I dunno, it just makes me feel good.”

        “And you're safe?”

        “I’m with a guy who knows how to get around the city without being seen. So yeah. I’ve never felt safer.”

        “Oh.” Nick was unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

        “I mean, he’s never offered to take _a bullet_ for me, so... You’ve got that.”

        “Well, I hope that’s not all I got.”

        “Nick! Are you jealous?” Nora asked with an incredulous smile.

        “Not jealous—” Nick parried. “I just don’t want my _partner-in-crime-fighting_ two-timin’ me.”

        “You’re being silly.”

        “You let me know if I have to find a temp at the agency.”

        “Oh, you did fine without me all these years, I’m sure you can keeping loaning me out.”

        “Well, I don’t wanna put your name on the sign if it ain’t a sure thing.”

        “You’re not going to _do that_ ,” she said disbelievingly. It _was_ a tease, though he could foresee it… if she ever revealed her surname. “But I _am_ your sure thing.”

        “Now _that’s_ easily misconstrued,” Nick replied flippantly. Nora scrunched her nose as she smiled up at him.

        “Anyway, c’mon, you need to check out the amazing ‘hall’ Sturges built for us. I’m not loaning _him_ out, that’s for sure.”

        Boy, did the resident handyman keep _busy_. Where once laid a collapsed house, now stood a barn-like structure with a salvaged metal roof. Two large fans built-in to the apex circulated air, keeping it remarkably cooler than Nick would have expected.

        “Please tell me this was a group effort,” Nick said, astonished by the speed of construction. It hadn’t felt like _that_ long since he'd visited.

        “Maybe 80-20. 20 being what he actually _allowed_ other people to do. Preston designed it— he’s got an eye that I don’t. But I gave input, like the _built-in bar,_ ” she said, batting her eyelashes.

        “‘ _Course,_ ” Nick scoffed.

        “We can close it up in the winter too, isn’t that neat?”

        Seeing her so proud of her little neighborhood made him smile. “Yeah, that’s pretty neat.”

        Nick’s eyes swept along the building and then they made contact with… the narrowed gaze of a very sour looking news reporter— who was now storming over.

        “Nicky, what the hell?” Piper said. She didn’t seem entirely _angry_ , but Nick knew he was about to be given a hard time all the same.

        “Is that how you’re gonna greet me from now on?” he asked.

        “Ellie and I walked all this way, alone, vulnerable little girls, when we could’ve walked with you?” Piper whined.

        “Piper Wright, _vulnerable?_ You haven’t been vulnerable since you were in the crib,” Nick snipped back, and Piper rolled her eyes.

        “Whatever, _don’t_ tell us anything anymore.” She turned to Nora. “Hey, Blue, make me another one of your signature drinks? I’m gettin’ low,” she said waggling the glass.

        “Didn’t you see how I make it? You were right next to me.”

        “No, I purposefully avoided watching because it’s too delicious and I have no restraint.”

        “First she’s vulnerable, now she’s responsible, who is this broad?”

        “I’m trying to save our dearest hostess some trouble and not get wasted like last time.” She leaned forward with a smug look. “Though, on the other hand, I thought _you_ weren’t showing up so I guess you could carry me agai—”

        “Nuh-uh.”

        “ _Ugh,_ fun police.” Piper grabbed Nora under the arm. “C’mon, bartender, sling me some hooch.”

        “I’ll be back,” Nora mouthed as she was dragged away.

        ---

        Nick had yet to see such a shindig outside of Diamond City. It was nearly rivaling a block party. Quite a number of guests were in attendance, a few familiar, but mostly strangers, mingling under this covered area to escape the sun’s cruel rays. Some danced, some surveyed a buffet that’d been mostly picked over at this point— not that  _he_ was missing out on anything by being late. Along the grassy hill were more people in lawn chairs, roasting skewers over mini-grills and clinking beers. Further down, that merc MacCready visibly struggled with keeping a fire pit going, as Cait laughed at him while offering no aid. Made Nick chuckle too.

        “Jeez, Nick,” Nora said, suddenly standing in front of him with a drink of her own. Her sunhat was gone and her shades rested atop her head. “Just looking at you makes me hot.”

        The notion smacked him across the face. “Pardon?”

        “Take off this coat,” she pulled at it with her fingers. “It's officially summer.”

        He did notice how warm his core was getting.

        “Oh. I don't need to,” he lied.

        She leaned closer. “Is this a... ‘you don’t feel the heat’ thing, or is this a... ‘you feel self-conscious’ thing?”

        “Can ya... Can ya guess?” he mumbled.

        “‘Tis the season, people are always gonna stare. People stare at _me_.”

        “Yeah well you're...” he trailed off, but Nora looked at him expectantly.

        “What?”

        He realized he was going to say ‘attractive’. Though it was undeniably true, the admission felt... strange.

        “Human,” he said instead.

        She smiled sadly. “Nicky... No one judges you here. Everyone thinks you're great. Besides, you stand out more in that big ole coat.”

        He mulled it over. “Well, alright.”

        “There we go, stay awhile.” She giggled as she took it from him and hung it over the bench against the wall behind them. “Sit down with me, I need a break. These old sandals have like no arch support.”

        Nick obeyed. His knees creaked a bit, though luckily the jukebox covered it up. There was plenty of room on the seat but Nora sat close, hip to hip, crossing her leg over so that her foot rested on his shin. They’d lacked personal space before, but not in a public place, not around strangers. But there’d be no dirty looks here, not slurs, no fights. Nora was right. This was... _Sanctuary_. And he and his best friend could be just that, for all to see.

        The hostess seemed to be more eager to observe her party than participate, her eyes lighting up when she heard laughter, when people clinked glasses, when impromptu dancing took place. Her foot nudged him again as it moved in time to the music. There was definition in her strong calves, no longer the twiggy legs that had wobbled in fear when he’d first started traveling with her. The wasteland was changing her physique, but not her heart.

        “Hey, Mr. Self-conscious, _you're staring,_ ” Nora said.

        His eyes darted up and she was looking back at him. He flashed another sheepish smile. “Your legs are looking quite impressive.”

        “Oh good, I thought it was because _I can’t find a damn razor_ ,” she muttered.

        “Oh don’t ever worry about _that_ , no one cares anymore. I was just, uh... You look like you could kick a man in half.”

        “Ha! I wish. All the walking, I guess.”

        “Wish I had something to show for it other than worn down actuators.”

        She squeezed his knee fondly. It was nice, albeit unexpected. He leaned back in the seat and his program couldn’t fight the giddy smile that was spreading across his lips. But why should he even want to contain it?

        Skirts whirled all around as a summer breeze came through. Some women twirled, the fabric floating as if in slow motion as it caught the wind.

        “You know... I've never seen you in a dress,” Nick said.

        She shot him a glance. “Do you want to see me in a dress?”

        “Not in _that_ way—”

        “Which way?”

        “Not in a 'you're a woman, wear a dress' way.” He grimaced.

        “In an... _other_ kind of way?” She stared him down before laughing.

        He let out an exhale. “It's just an observation— I'm sorry, that's what I do. More so now that I have a computer in my dome.”

        “I haven't found one I covet yet. Besides, they’re so pricey.” She turned to him eagerly. “Y’know you have good taste, maybe you can find one...”

        “Is this your way of asking me to buy you more clothes?”

        She gave a coy shrug. “Maybe.”

        “Yeah, then people would really think things of us.”

        Her eyes widened but she didn’t seem perturbed. “Do people... think things of us?” she teased.

        “ _Very funny._ ” His head dipped back a bit. “I just... You know we already got pegged as an item. The rumors fly about me and Ellie when I’ve never... showered her with gifts...”

        “Would that be the end of the world?”

        “I just don't want it to reflect badly on you. People can have their judgments.”

        “You're sweet. But I haven't cared about gossip mills since high school. I don’t mind if my neighbors think I'm sleeping with the boss.”

        “Hey!” he said through his teeth. “ _Hush_.” Nick’s eyes scanned around, making sure no one heard her bawdy joke.

        “What?”

        “Stop.” He gave a nervous laugh and she patted him on the shoulder.

        “Damn, you _are_ a million degrees, can I get you a drink?”

        “A _drink?_ ”

        “Some coolant perhaps?”

        He laughed. “Ah... Sure, maybe that’d do me some good.”

        “I know Sturges must have some.” She looked around. “Where is that oaf?”

        “ _Hmm,_ this calls for a detective, huh? It’s a good thing I’m here.” He stood up. “I’ll go find him. You stay put; hostesses are supposed to mingle, right?”

        She smirked up at him. “Alright. But let me know if you want a lil’ umbrella for your beverage.”

        “Cute, cute,” Nick said before ambling off.

        ---

        “Man, you are handsy with that hunk... of junk,” Hancock remarked as Nora rejoined the party. He was stationed near the opposite wall, where Sturges had built in the long bar counter.

        “Excuse me?” she asked.

        “I'm kind of jealous.”

        “It's just what we do.”

        He leaned towards her. “Well if there’s nothin’ behind it, can you spare a little for me?”

        “Nick's big and made of metal.” She looked up and down his waifish form. “I might break you.”

        “Those are fightin’ words, sister,” he said, lurching back. “If I didn't think you were the most interesting woman in the ‘wealth, my knife would have some for you too.”

        She scoffed in amusement. “Did you just lovingly threaten to shank me?

        He puffed his chest. “I'm a man of depth.” She laughed. “I _kid_. I don’t stab _friends._ ”

        “Well, since we’re friends of that ‘hunk of junk’, you better not be spreading rumors or I might have some more words.”

        “I'm just saying... what people are saying...” he replied coyly.

        “Who's saying? No one's saying,” she parried.

        “Well, Preston was just saying...”

        She looked behind him and saw Preston sitting along the bar, almost hiding his face, as if his hat wasn’t a dead giveaway.

        “Preston,” she repeated skeptically. She wasn’t taking him for a gossip, but she’d never seen him so hunched over with guilt.

        “I just think whatever it is, it's nice to see,” Preston said, pint glass close to his lips. “In a world of walls and division, it's heartening to know human connection wins.”

        “That's an offensive choice of words; Nicky and I aren't human,” Hancock interjected.

        “But you _were_ , right?” Preston asked with a furrowed brow.

        “I prefer to think of it as metamorphosis. You wouldn't call a _beautiful butterfly_ a caterpillar, would ya?” Hancock asked. Preston made a noncommittal sound.

        “We’re getting off track here,” Nora interrupted. “If that’s all he said, I think you’re overreacting.”

        Hancock threw up his hands. “OK, no, I’m not the bad guy here, I refuse to be stereotyped.”

        “I’m sorry, Preston, I see he’s just trying to start something as usual.”

        “ _Hey._ Can’t a guy look out for his friend’s reputation? He also said you stopped salivating over the neighborhood’s resident dreamboat once you started kicking it with the tin can.”

        “Coincidences and hearsay don’t hold up in court,” Nora countered.

        “You’re right.” Preston raised a finger as he took another sip. “I believe in honesty and discipline, General—”

        “I'm not really a General,” she whispered to Hancock who was ogling her like she’d declared herself a queen.

        “— And that loose lips sink ships, as they say. Maybe I needed this confrontation to teach myself a lesson.”

        “See?” Hancock said with pride. “Let a man do what he believes is right.”

        “Is that really the case or do you just want drama?” she asked.

        “Is a healthy dose of both wrong?”

        “Stop pestering drunk men,” Nora scolded.

        “I'm not drunk,” Preston argued.

        “Nick is not the reason I got over a crush. And Hancock, if you keep stirring the pot you'll freak Nick out. I know he's your friend too.”

        Hancock sighed. “Well. Nicky _has_ put up with a lot from me.” He chuckled as if reminiscing. “I guess I'll do it for him.”

        “Not for _me?_ ”

        “Oh, I enjoy seeing you all _bothered_ too much,” Hancock teased. Nora smirked and turned to leave. “Hey,” he called back, and she looked over her shoulder. “Just wanna say, you won me a bet.”

        “What bet?” she asked flatly.

        “Nick's always been a lone wolf, but I suspected it wasn't by choice. Regardless of my _teasing_ , you proved my theory.”

        She smiled more genuinely. “Well, if that's true I expect you to split your winnings.”

        “Don’t push it, sister, you have no idea how good you got it with me.”

        She waved her hand and headed back along the edge of the party, trying to spot Nick amongst the houses.

        “Maxed out the ghoul’s kindness card, eh boss?” Nora spun around and met her reflection, along with a familiarly stupid grin.

        “ _God,_ I forgot you were here.” She’d been so wrapped up in her reunion with Nick, her other ‘mentor’ had fallen by the wayside.

        “Makes sense that you’re a party host; you know how to make a guy feel welcome,” Deacon said, adjusting the collar of his bowling shirt. It was embroidered with a name she suspected wasn’t actually his.

        “I’m sorry, this is—”

        “I’m joking, I’m more of a wallflower.”

        “Really?”

        “What? Don’t I look amazing against this wall?” he said, leaning back dramatically. She laughed. “You know I’ve snuck into a lot of parties— some _real_ high society crap, but I can’t remember the last time I got invited to a suburban barbecue.”

        “Have you _ever?_ ”

        “A man’s gotta have some secrets.”

        “Well... how do you like it?” she asked nervously.

        “Great! I mean, I’m not one for small talk but the food is good and damn, you _can_ bake, huh?”

        “Thanks. My roulade is a little sloppy but I didn’t have a palette knife.”

        “I have no idea what any of that means, so trust me, no one else knows if you fucked up.” He snapped his fingers. “Oh, hey, can I get another one of those drink thingies?”

        She threw her head back. “ _Oh my God_ , does no one pay attention to my process?”

        “I actually have a deficit of it; it’s an epidemic.”

        “C’mon, I’m going to teach it to Codsworth so I can have a moment’s peace,” Nora said, gesturing over her shoulder.

        “Oh shit, am I gonna meet your father already?” His shoulders hunched. “Don’t you think we’re moving a little fast, boss?”

        Her eyes darted around. “You really shouldn’t say things like that within earshot of my friends, because of all the people out here they pair me with, I really don’t want them to think I’m dating  _you_.”  
  
        “ _Way_ harsh.”

        ---

        “Hey there,” Nick called up to the handyman, who was fixing a rooftop AC unit.

        Sturges looked down from the ladder. “Howdy,” he said, flashing a perfect smile. Nick couldn’t really blame Nora for getting tongue-tied around him.

        “Not one for parties?” Nick asked. His hunch over Sturges’s whereabouts had led him to the house furthest from the festivities.

        “Too loud for me. I prefer my socializing to be more one-on-one. In a ‘ _how can I help’_ kind of way, ‘ _was no problem, anytime’_ kind of talk.”

        “Yeah, I can relate. I, uh, I was a handyman myself for a spell, back before the Agency.”

        “No kiddin’. You’ll have to tell me about that sometime.” Sturges descended the rungs. “But I’m sure you didn’t abandon the party to have a lil chat with me so…” His feet hit the ground and he wiped excess sweat from his brow. “How can I help?”

        “Yeah, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your serenity... but, uh, by God, you wouldn’t happen to have some coolant you could spare, would ya?”

        “Plenty, actually.”

        “You’re a lifesaver. I thought climate change had finally leveled out, but this year I’m just... I’m havin’ a rough go.”

        “Could send you home with a thermos, if you like,” he said with a smirk.

        “Thanks, I’d uh, appreciate that if you aren't just being facetious.”

        “Not at all.” He began peeling off his work gloves.

        “I'm actually starting to suspect I got some kinda... internal bug. Hopefully not literally. Shouldn’t be heatin’ up this much.”

        “I could take a look for you.” His eyes darted down to Nick's chest.

        “Ah-- No, I uh…” Nick bashfully tightened his neck tie, “I’m more of a, uh... DIY kinda man.”

        “Understandable. Y’know... Ms. Nora asks a lot about mechanic type things these days. She’s taken a... _fascination._ If you got any suggestions for lesson plans, you just let me know.”

        “S-Sure, I’ll keep that in mind.”

        “Alright. Well, you just follow me and I’ll get you all set.”

        “Thanks, you’re a pal.”

        “No problem, any time,” he said, giving a smug wink.

        ---

        “Hey Nicky, got what you needed?” Nora asked upon his return.

        Nick sheepishly took a large flask from his pocket. “Yeah I—” He realized who the man standing next to her was. “ _Oh,_ this is th—”

        “Our friend _Dean_ who we met while traveling.” It wasn’t what it said on his shirt, but Nick would play along with their obvious cover-story.

        “Nice to see you again, Val,” Dean — rather — Deacon said, beaming.

        “Likewise. So uh... How’s things on your end been?” Nick asked, not really expecting much of an answer.

        “Morale’s pretty high — and that’s saying something, believe me. Even Dr. Crankypants hasn’t been biting off heads. But yeah, yeah…” He twisted lazily. “I’d say don’t make any concrete plans for the next few weeks cause we’re planning our own party. Of the surprise kind. _Wink, nudge, finger-gun,_ ” he added quickly.

        “Seriously?” Nora asked. Nick was speechless.

        “ _Deadly_ ,” Deacon said with a toothy grin. “Hope we can confirm your RSVP?”

        “I’ll drop everything,” Nora said.

        “O-Of course,” Nick replied, realizing Deacon was addressing him too.

        “Aww, I knew I could count on you two. We’re gonna have a lot of fun, I can tell.” He raised his glass. “To kicking ass!”

        “To ending this nightmare,” Nora added, raising her beer bottle.

        They both looked at Nick. He reluctantly held out the flask of coolant.

        “To, uh… To you, kiddo.”

        Nora gave him a grateful look.

        “And _me_ ,” Deacon said under his breath, “because I’ve been working on this for twenty-one—”

        “ _Can it_ ,” Nick muttered.

        “Yep,” Deacon conceded.

        Nora giggled, and they clinked their respective containers.

        “Heyyyy, what’s goin’ on over here?” Piper asked, bursting into the group. “What are we cheersing about?” Her gaze fell on Deacon. “Who are _you?_ ” she asked with suspicion.

        “Hi, I’m Dean,” he said with a smile, “your friends helped me out once.”

        “Dean, huh? That’s not what it says on your shirt,” she slurred.

        “ _Perceptive_ ,” Deacon remarked.

        “This is Piper,” Nora said. “She writes for Publick Occurrences— You know, the articles about Mayor McDonough working for the Institute?”

        Piper scowled. “I write more than—”

        “Do tell,” Deacon said leaning forward.

        “Wait, really?” Piper asked, her eyes darting around the trio.

        “Totes. I love a good conspiracy theory.”

        “I mean, is it a conspiracy theory when you’re pretty sure it’s true but don’t have proof?”

        “Like, textbook def? _Chyeah._ ” Deacon gestured for her to follow him to the bar, and Nick was grateful that he took Nora’s apparent bait.

        “Well… kindred spirits,” Nick said.

        “I dunno, I think they’re both going to hate each other in ten minutes.”

        “Oh, now that’s rude to say about your friends. Give ‘em fifteen.”

        ---

        “Sunrise is in thirty minutes, madame,” Curie chirped as she floated by, gathering up the attendees.

        Nick scanned the visible party for any sign of Ellie, but still nothing. She tended to stick to Piper, though after a few drinks and the aggravating heat it wasn’t improbable that they had some sort of tiff. At least Nora wasn’t a belligerent drunk.

        As the crowd began milling down to the hill for a better view of the sky, one person broke off and made her way towards Nora instead.

        “Oh, deary, there you are,” Mama Murphy said to her. “I’m turning in.”

        “So soon?” Nora asked.

        “I think I’m going to watch the sunset from my easy chair— with a cup of gin. Too much excitement out here for these weary bones. But I just wanted to thank you for such a wonderful Solstice. Makes me feel like I’m back in Quincy. The next half of the year should be bright, thanks to this.”

        “Well, it’s lucky I found sunglasses, then,” Nora joked, and the woman laughed.

        Mama Murphy noticed Nick and her expression turned serious. “Oh. Hello.”

        “Ma’am.”

        “Did ya tell him what I said?” she asked Nora.

        Nora did a double take. “No, he…” She leaned forward. “He doesn’t believe in that stuff.”

        “Doesn’t matter if they _believe_ , honey, people need to know. It’s irresponsible not to tell him.”

        Nora looked at Nick. “Do you want to hear?”

        “Hear what?”

        “The vision,” the women said in unison. They stared at him so intensely, Mama Murphy with purpose and Nora with an upturned brow, as if worried he’d say no. Though he didn’t believe in any of it, it seemed cruel not to indulge them.

        “Y-Yeah, let’s hear it.”

        Mama Murphy took a step towards him and Nick’s instinct was to step back. She placed a hand on his chest and gently pulled Nora over by her arm.

        She closed her eyes and took a breath. “I saw you far, far underground. I saw a blinding light — maybe a spotlight, I can’t tell. There was grease in the air. Someone was... they were older than they should be... either older than their years, or maybe too long lived entirely... the…” She opened her eyes with an apologetic look. “The visions, they aren’t so vivid no more. I felt uncertainty, like I was being told to walk over hot coals but wasn’t sure I could walk at all. The thing that you want, the thing you want most... you have to decide if you’re going to let the past be the future. Both of you. You’ll have to decide. You're going to disagree, but... It doesn’t matter whether you agree, you have to make the right choice for _you_.”

        Nora nodded, but Nick couldn’t make heads or tails of what she could even mean.

        “How bright is his heart, dear?” Mama Murphy asked.

        “So bright,” Nora replied with a smile.

        “You believe me, don’t you?”

        “I do,” she said softly. “I should’ve never doubted you in the first place.”

        Mama Murphy looked up at him. “He’ll doubt me till my last breath.”

        “You keep breathing until I sway him over.”

        “He’ll be a piece of work. He’s a victim to expectation.”

        “I know he is.”

        Nick’s gaze darted between them.  “What…”

        “You enjoy your party, dear.” She patted Nora’s shoulder. “I see struggle in your future, but I do not see death. Not yet.”

        “Thanks,” Nora said as the woman hobbled away.

        “Well, that was ominous,” Nick muttered.

        “You’re not going to listen to her, are you,” Nora said.

        “I dunno what she even said. Grease? Hot coals? The future is the past? My h-heart?”

        “She told me about you. Before I even met you. She said... Your heart would shine in the darkness.”

        “She was probably talking about that eyesore of a sign.”

        “She’s never been to Diamond City, Nick.” Nora sighed. “The only reason any of the Quincy clan survived is she saw the attack in a vision, and Sturges was the only one who believed her.”

        “Sturges did?” he asked. Nora nodded. “Huh… Always thought he was a man of the earth, not of the clouds. What’s _his_ sign?” he added sardonically.

        “Aquarius,” Nora said, as if it were a disappointment.

        “Oh, Ellie too.” Another song started and a few couples raced in, arm and arm. “Speakin’ of, where’s that gal? I haven’t seen her once.”

        “Schmoozing.”

        “Of course she is. I’d expect to have seen her on the dance floor by now.”

        “Well, I don’t know if you know, but we set up a pool hall too.”

        “That ain’t a euphemism for somethin’ is it?”

        “Depends on how you play pool. And if you play dumb like you don’t know _how_ to play pool.”

        He rolled his eyes imagining Ellie pretending to be inept at a game she’d grown up with. “Gotcha.”

        “Hey, what’s a pretty thing like you doing all the way over here?” a raspy voice asked. It was Hancock coming up behind them.

        Nick shrugged. “Oh you know, I just hate being the center of attention.”

        “That’s a cute one, Nicky.” Hancock nudged him. “But seriously, freeze-pop, it’s summer, and summer is for sexy singles to mingle.”

        “I’m married,” she said, showing him her ring finger.

        “Right, right, slipped my mind. Well, in that case, can I ask the old maid for a dance?”

        “Of course you can,” Nora said saccharinely. Her eyes flashed to Nick, as if wondering why he hadn’t asked her. To be honest, it wasn’t something that’d ever come to mind. He hadn’t danced in decades.

        “Don't worry, Nicky, I won't wear her out too bad.”

        “I already told you; stage fright,” Nick called after them.

        There was undoubtedly another reason why Nick had never asked her, and it soon became obvious. It was the thing that stopped him time and time again, in past life and new: fear. Of rejection, of scrutiny, of poor performance, you name it. Being a synth had made it harder to avoid, and he had learned how to deal with it for work and survival, but when given a choice he didn’t exactly prefer putting himself out there.

        Nora would have a far better time with someone else, and neither of them would have to deal with his neurosises. With those thoughts in mind, he did what he always did and retreated for a cigarette in solitude.

        ---

        There were cheers and applause from across the neighborhood once the sun filtered sharply through the distant trees. Everything seemed to be coming to life all around, cutting through that dizzy feeling that the summer sky burdened upon Nora.

        “Good riddance!” Hancock shouted at the retreating sun.

        “It’s not like it’s gone forever,” Marcy Long scoffed.

        “Oh damn, that’s not how this works? My bad,” he joked.

        The tradition of the Solstice, in this current form, seemed to belong to the more rural of communities. A farmer’s holiday, with a good amount of superstition thrown in; if the longest day of the year went well, and the crowd cheered its final departure loud enough, then the future would be kinder to the crop and those who tended it. For more city minded folks, it marked the midpoint, a do-over to pick up those broken resolutions, a reminder that the year wasn’t over yet— but it wasn’t young either.

        “Solstice was bad last year, real bad,” Marcy chattered. “I’m glad you didn’t muck it up.”

        “Yeah, me too,” Nora replied.

        The Quincy refugees had relied on her to make this dearly-held holiday a success. After what they— and Nora herself—  had been through this last year, any kindness from the universe would be a gift. As the sun fell over the horizon, Nora felt a warm peace wash over her: her anxieties were going down with the daylight.

        As Marcy continued relaying the past ill-fated celebration, Nora looked around for Nick in the crowd, but the group blocked her view in all directions but West. She knew it was expected of her to share her cheerful hostess face as far and wide as possible. Disappearing as he did made her wonder if he was trying to give her as much space as possible to do so. But it’d been so long since they last lazed about together, she still wanted to stick by her closest friend.

        Finally, her eyes spotted him tucked a bit over in a corner, conversing with Preston. He noticed her gaze almost immediately and gave her a casual salute. She gave one back with a smile, and turned her attention back to the spectacle at hand. Many sunsets had been watched with Nick. Many remained in their future. Her first Solstice skygazing in this place would not be her last.

        Once the yellows waned and the blues took over, Nora excused herself from the conversation, taking Marcy’s admission of things not being a disaster as her own form of congratulating, and she drifted away in search for somewhere a bit more positive. It didn’t take long; Nick, done with his own chatting, made his way through the party straight towards her.

        “Hey, can I have you for a sec?” he asked.

        “You can have me _as long as you want_.”

        “OK, enough,” Nick said with a tired look.

        Nora tilted her head in confusion. “Huh?”

        “With the innuendo, we're in public.”

        “That wasn't a joke,” Nora replied.

        “Oh.” His face went blank, and Nora realized she’d made it seem like more of a come-on.

        “ _Oh._ I mean—” She waved her hand frantically. “I was just— I meant—”

        “No, it was poor phrasing on both our parts.” They laughed. “Maybe it’s becoming a compulsion instead of a joke.”

        She cringed. “Whoops.”

        “Alright, uh... To ensure privacy, why don’t we take a walk. I mean, if you _can._ ”

        “I was _moderately_ responsible all day.”

        “At least you’re honest.”

        Nora followed his lazy path down the south western bend of the cul-de-sac. The breeze picked up the ambient scents of campfire and floral earth, cutting through the thick evening air of summer. Nora undid some top buttons to feel the coolness of night on her sweltering skin. She looked forward to stripping it all off and collapsing on her bed with a cool towel.

        “So what’s up?” Nora asked after their initial bout of silence.

        “Nothin’,” he shrugged.

        “No?”

        “No. Just wanted to steal you ‘cause I’m selfish like that.”

        “Good, Nick, I’m glad you’re starting to do things for yourself,” she said playfully.

        “Y’know, I usually don’t, do I? Huh.”

        “How have _you_ been?”

        “Does it matter?” Nick asked.

        “You’re terrible, of course it matters.”

        “Eh, I’ve been grumpy.”

        “That’s nothing new.”

        “Easily annoyed, more like. Outta whack. Without you, it feels like every step is wrong. Like I’m missin’ a shoe or somethin’,” Nick mused. She laughed. “What, why you laughin’ at me?”

        “It just sounds so melodramatic. But it’s sweet too.”

        “Guess it’s a good reminder though… A test run.”

        “For what?”

        “Well, one day I’m gonna lose ya.”

        “Wait, are you already thinking about my death?”

        “No, I wasn’t being _morbid_ , I just meant... One of these days someone will show up and sweep you off your feet.”

        “Like you did?”

        “That was more like you fell and I was in the way.”

        “I did fall, but you caught me.”

        “You pulled me out of a Vault, we can debate who saved who.”

        “Don’t worry, though, romance is the furthest thing from my mind. My eye is on the prize, especially now that Deacon thinks we have a good lead. And even after all that... I dunno. I know I’ve had my crushes, but it’s hard to say if my heart will ever... move on.”

        “It hasn’t been that long for you, and you never know how tomorrow will feel. Everyone is... different,” he said. There was melancholy in it. If he hadn’t ‘moved on’ after however many decades he’d lived since, what hope did she have?

        “Maybe I’ll be a spinster,” Nora said.

        “Well, you’re already a cat lady.”

        “They’re not _my_ cats! Sturges is the cat lady! They just overflow into my house sometimes.” They rounded the corner at the bridge and walked along the stone path of the river’s edge. “Anyway, all I need is my best friend Nick. I don’t think a girl could ever ask for more.”

        “Really?” he asked softly.

        “Really.”

        “You’re a peach.”

        She stumbled as her foot hit a cobblestone. “Oops. I’m OK.”

        “Alright, how many _did_ you have, Ms. Moderately Responsible?”

        “More than just my beers,” she admitted.

        “You stand on this side, then,” he said, ushering her to his left.

        “Why?”

        “It’s already twice as dark as when we left—  I keep seeing you trip and fall into the river and I can’t jump in after you.”

        “Oh, moisture, Nick Valentine’s one nemesis.”

        “One? You know I keep a whole rogue’s gallery, right?” He asked. She giggled, trying to keep step with him but she could hardly see where her feet ended and the rocky path started. “Alright, now that we’re properly alone, I’m not gonna make you wobble anymore.”

        “I’m fine.”

        “Nah, c’mon. Sit with me.”

        Nick cleared some bottles off the nearby picnic table, and the two sat with their feet resting on the bench. Nora felt like a kid at high school, sneaking away from a school dance to the field bleachers, with the best friend she’d never had.

        “Warm night, huh?” Nick remarked.

        “Yeah…” she said, combing her fingers through her shorn hair. “Breeze feels nice on the back of my neck.”

        “I’m jealous. Wish I could feel windchill.” He shook out his collar and she laughed.

        “Men are lucky; you don’t need shirts.”

        “Oh, _pfff,_ most men ain’t got duct tape holding them together. No one wants to see that, nor will they.”

        “ _I’ve_ seen it,” she mumbled, and he let out an embarrassed groan.

        “Take what you’ve seen to your grave.”

        Nora snorted. “Don’t be so _dramatic_.”

        “S’what I do best. _Anyway._ Now that we’re away from prying ears…”

        “Oh, so you _did_ have an agenda.”

        “Lil’ bit. But uh… How you feeling about that bombshell your bowling partner just dropped?”

        “About Kellogg? I dunno.” She twisted a lock of hair in thought. “I’m not nervous, at least. Maybe I’m in shock, though, who knows. Ask me when I’m not several drinks in.”

        “Well, take it from your sober companion… I feel relieved. Especially since your pals seem to want me to be a part of the operation.”

        “I know they have a lot of respect for you, Nick. It’s your case. I’m sure they’d be happy to let you cuff the guy.”

        “Cuff ‘im? Is that all we’re doing to him?”

        “What kind of cop are you?”

        “I ain’t a cop anymore. But I’m mostly asking what _you_ plan to do.”

        “I’ll let the moment tell me.” She shrugged. “Last time we tracked him, I felt like this wreck who needed it over and done with as soon as possible so I could try to be normal again. But I’ve adjusted so much more to reality since then, and _time,_ it… it’s almost like it moves differently out here.”

        “I know what you mean, though I figured it was the side effects of being a robot.”

        Nora laughed softly. “I’m sure there’s still quite a difference between us in that respect. But what I also know, thanks to you, is that patience is a virtue, even when it seems like I’m letting precious time slip away. I feel more like… I’m really gonna be ready to take him on. I’m not even thinking about the outcome for me. After everything I’ve heard from the people tracking him... he just needs to be stopped.”

        “Well, like I promised you that night we met: to whatever end.”

        Nick’s fingers traced the back of her neck and scratched at her hairline. Though she knew she was sweaty, she didn’t care; at this point, it was likely a novelty for him. The contact once timid was now confident and practiced, and the familiar coolness of his touch felt perfect in the sultry air.

        The din of the party echoed from atop the hill, laughter distant enough that it seemed miles away, years even. The other side of the river remained dead still, pitch, like they sat nestled between two eras, between life and virtual death. Nora was presented with a choice. Would she remain in the darkness, in the ruins? Or walk into the twinkling light where there was joy and laughter? The music and dancing silhouettes were not ghosts of her past. They were life sprouting up, wild flowers through the cracks in the concrete.

        “This is nice,” Nora sighed.

        “Yeah... it is. You did this.” She gave him a skeptical look. “You _did_. This place was abandoned and then you opened it up for all. Now look at it. I've been out here for decades and I dunno the last time I saw this kind of... peace.”

        “So... You think the party was a success?” Nora asked with a crack of a smile.

        He chuckled. “Yeah. I think you did good.”

        “Tonight this place feels like home. And I don’t mean the old world, I mean it feels like I belong here. Like it’s a place I want to be.”

        “Guess this sort of frontier living does grow on ya. Don’t get immersed in it much myself, being a city boy— and social pariah— but… it’s quaint.”

        “I mean… maybe it’s just the afterglow of a holiday, and I’ll feel different in the morning. But if my situation has taught me anything, it’s… to make sure you enjoy things while they’re here.”

        “Yeah.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “You wanna go enjoy it summore?”

        “OK.”

        “Don’t trip this time.”

        “Can’t make any promises.”

        ---

        Piper smirked as they joined the party clinging to each other while Nora struggled up the uneven hill.

        “We tried to take a walk,” Nick explained, knowing the reporter’s eyebrow wouldn’t lower until he did. “It didn't quite work.”

        “Two people take a walk and come back looking so disheveled, folks might think they got up to something.”

        He realized Nora _was_ a bit more tousled and unbuttoned than when they’d left.

        “That’s a bold assumption, even for a gossip hound like you,” Nick said.

        “I can’t say that’s _never_ happened to me before,” Nora said, sheepishly fastening her shirt. “I was already married, though, I don’t just sneak off into the bushes with guests at parties.”

        “Careful what you say,” he warned, “it could end up in the next issue if you cross her.”

        Piper crossed her arms. “Oh, lay off, Nick, I was just teasing _you_.”

        “Why me?”

        “Cause you’re a P-R-O-O-D,” she said smugly.

        “You claim to be a writer but you can’t even spell your insults right?”

        “It’s spelled like ‘prune’,” Nora said helpfully.

        “Oh, well you’re one of those too, old man.”

        “Alright, I don’t need this,” he sighed and started to walk away.  
  
        “You can’t run from the truth, Nick!” Piper called after him.

        Nora followed at his heels. “She’s only doing it because you react. I had five younger first-cousins, that’s on par for the course.”

        “You don’t know her like I do. She just loves the sound of her own jokes.”

        “I make the same jokes.”

        “Yeah but you ain’t Piper.”

        “Lucky for both of us, huh?”

        “Ah, let’s not gang up. I mean, _yes,_ but it’s still unfair, even if everyone does do the same to me.”

        “I like that, Nick, you’re growing out of your hypocrisy.”

        “OK, I don’t think I like this whole hypocrite label I apparently have had.”

        “Is that so surprising to you, Mr. Do As I Say, Not As I Do?”

        “Alright, maybe there’s a kernel of truth there. Blown out of proportion, frankly. I just want people to be the best they can be, y’know?”

        “Well, that said, does it make me a bad hostess to want to turn in early?” Nora sighed. “My feet are killing me and I’m ‘I want a nap’ drinks in.”

        “I think you went above and beyond with this soiree. You can duck out whenever you like.”

        “I at least need a drink of water, sweat and booze is not the greatest combo.”

        ---

        Nick followed her on the short walk to the blue house, and she stretched her arms above her head with a loud yawn. “ _Finally._ ”

        “Finally is right, pal,” said a voice. Nick’s hand reflexively went to his holster before realizing Deacon was sprawled out on her couch.

        “ _Christ,_ do you have no common sense?” Nora hissed.

        “What?” Deacon hopped up. “I was following common sense by actually saying _bye_ to my gracious host.”

        “Could’ve saved her the heart attack, though,” Nick griped. He was glad he didn’t have one to stop.

        “Wait, you’re heading out?” Nora asked.

        “Yeah, bro, I’m a rolling stone,” Deacon said as he joined the pair. “Besides, got everything I came here for.”

        “Can I send you off with something nice? You want zucchini bread— we have a ton, and I’m sick of it.”

        “Zucchini? As bread? What will they think of next, eh Val?” He clapped Nick on the shoulder, who immediately shrugged away. “Oh, no likey? Bad touch? Sorry, sir.”

        “I don't know you,” Nick said awkwardly, feeling almost crowded.

        “Here's the secret; no one does,” Deacon replied from the back of his hand.

        “It's true,” Nora said, giving Nick a resigned look.

        “But yeah,” Deacon continued, “I’ll nab some bread from you if that’ll make your life easier.”

        “Well, that’s new,” she said.

        “Huh?”

        “When have you ever offered to make my life easier?” Nora chided.

        “ _Touché_. She’s sharp, eh?”

        Nick made a noise that showed he agreed but didn’t want to engage further, and the two chattering humans retreated to the kitchen. Once alone, Nick felt a phantom pang of discomfort, which he assumed may be guilt.

        Why  _was_ he acting like such an ass? Deacon was a high ranking member of the Railroad, there was no reason in Hell for the synth to give the guy backsass or a cold shoulder. Reflex, perhaps? The comfort of knowing he didn’t have to put on fake airs of nicety for once? At least it didn’t seem like Deacon possessed feeling to hurt. Though, on further reflection, Nick often put up that same facade for survival’s sake.

        “I’ll have you know I’m the Chug Champion, I have a sash and everything,” Deacon crowed after he and Nora quickly downed respective glasses of water like it was a race.

        “You almost made me choke,” she giggled.

        “Is that a compliment? If it is, I only take them in the form of sashes or cash prize.”

        Nick stood in the doorway, staring at the sleepy party across the street and debating if he should leave the two agents alone. But before he knew it, Deacon was passing him with a pack slung over his shoulder.

        “Bye, Mr. Valentine, it’s been real,” Deacon chirped.

        “Mmhmm.” It’d been _something_ , as usual. He still wasn’t able to decipher what.

        “Bye, D! See you when I see you, yeah?” Nora said from the doorstep, glass of water in hand.

        “I’ll see you first,” he said, shooting a finger-gun.

        “Of course.” She sighed, then looked at Nick with a tired smile. He wondered if Nora had caught on to Deacon’s habit of not-exactly-stalking her.

        “Weirdo, eh?” Nick asked.

        “ _Very._ ” At least they were on the same page with that.

        “Our banter’s better, right?”

        “You’re such a baby,” she dismissed.

        “ _Hey._ ” His head crackled as a memory fired and disappeared just as quick. Nora looked at him with a moony expression he’d never quite seen before. “What?” Nick asked with a shy laugh.

        “I forgot how cute you are.” She booped his nose and he felt static radiate from it.

        “Oh, you knock it off,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Take off those beer goggles and go to bed.”

        “It’s not beer goggles. But it might be the light.” Nora turned to walk to the hall.

        “True, I’ve been told I look best when there’s not much of it,” he said as he followed.

        “Oh pssh.” She waved her free hand. “You know, Nick, flirting is half the fun when it’s one sided.”

        “One sided?”

        “Yeah.”

        “OK, lemme look at you.” He turned Nora around before she could enter her room. She gazed up at him expectantly as he studied her face, cast in dramatic shadow from the unsheathed hall light. “I like this line, right here,” Nick said, tracing it with his finger. “‘Cause it’s always kind of there… and I know it’s because you’re always smirkin’ at somethin’.”

        “You can’t point out my wrinkles, that’s rude.”

        “Look at _me_ ,” he countered. She laughed. “You think I can throw stones?”

        “I told you, you’re cute,” she said before turning into the room.

        “And we agreed, it’s the light.”

        “You’re absolutely impossible.” She sat on her bed with a huff and arched her back, rolling her neck. The hall light spilled in once Nick leaned against her door frame. “Did _you_ have fun?” Nora asked as she undid her sandals.

        “‘Course. I always have fun with you.”

        “I meant objectively. Divorce me from the concept.”

        “Divorce you? I’d _never_ ,” Nick quipped. She snorted. “But, yeah… I told you: this is a hell of a place you’re building. Feel real privileged to see it.”

        “Just doing my part to make sure I turn this extra life into a gift.”

        “Yeah, well, remember you got one and not nine, kitten.”

        “Deacon says fear of death can paralyze you for the worst.”

        Nick frowned. “Well, I'm not sure I like that thinking very much.”

        “He’s got a point,” she said, glancing over with purpose.

        “I’m already nervous as hell when I can’t look after ya.”

        “Do you really worry that much?”

        “Dunno what I’d do without you, frankly. And I don’t wanna start thinking about it, cause you know what my damned mind does, spiralling.”

        “Don’t worry, Nick, I plan to be here for as long as possible.”

        “Promise?” Nick said, almost impulsively.

        She looked at him, surprised. And then she gave a melancholy smile, as if she understood what he could not. “I promise.”

        He took a breath. “I…” was the word he started with, like it flew out, but he grabbed it before it got too far. He didn’t know where it was leading, and he hated not being in control of it. “I think _you…_ should get some sleep while it’s cool. Heck, maybe I should too.”

        He wanted to spend more time with her but, God, the heat was really making a fool out of him. It’d be better to find the breeziest spot in the neighborhood and power down.

        “Will you be here when I wake up?” she asked.

        “Sure,” he breathed.

        They stared at each other for a moment.

        “OK,” she said.

        “OK.” He was trapped in her gaze.

        There was another beat, and she bit her lip and laughed. Her eyes flashed away and then back. “You have to leave unless you _want_ to see me undress—”

        Nick’s shoulders went rigid and he spun around. “Oh, Christ— no, right—” He reached for the curtain that she used in place of a door. “I forget when you’re home y’don’t— sleep in— That you—” He shut it quickly, and he heard her laugh again. “That you wear… whatever you wear instead.”

        He wasn’t sure what she wore, to be exact. Hopefully that robe he’d splurged on was a staple. And something under it. Though it wasn’t like he wore much to bed when he was a human in summer— _that’s enough, this is not where your mind should be headed._ He just couldn’t get a hold of his thoughts sometimes.

        “Alright, I’ll… I’ll see you in the morn’, kid.”

        “Night.” Her voice came muffled by the curtain.

        As Nick left the house, he noticed her loyal butler humming and preemptively collecting garbage into a large potato sack. Apparently a more simplistic program like a Mr. Handy didn’t fall victim to summer heat stroke. Sometimes Nick got a bit envious; he’d be a much happier man if his own AI was less complex for a multitude of reasons.

        “Hey, Cods,” Nick said as he approached. “Make sure our thirsty little flower gets properly watered tonight, will ya?”

        “Oh? I assumed you might take that task tonight. After all, it tends to be your own predilection.”

        “Yeah, but I figure on something as balmy as this it might be better left to her shower attendant, if you catch my meaning.”

        “If you insist,” Codsworth said cheerfully, Nick’s allusion likely soaring over his figurative head. “Have a nice night, sir.”

        Nick wandered Sanctuary’s perimeter, searching out the best cross-breeze, but the air seemed a bit stagnant. Though the temperature dropped slightly near the water’s edge, the rock wall was occupied by a few laggards throwing stones into the river. Drunks; the _worst_. He continued on.

        The previously dreamy world felt a little more uncomfortable in the heat and dark, with strangers’ voices coming from unknown locations. Once his path circled back to the great tree at the proverbial end of the cul-de-sac, Nora’s porch glowed like a lighthouse beacon, calling him. The house itself was too stuffy, as evidenced by his cognitive difficulties, but perhaps the backyard would suffice. It’d be quieter, with no loiterers. And closer to the person whom he just hated leaving.

        He followed the stream whispering in its serene way behind the hedges. As theorized, the air was indeed just as cool as on the opposite edge. Nick inhaled deeply in an attempt to swap out what was trapped in his chest, then cautiously laid flat on his back. The night sky twinkled beautifully. Watching it horizontally like this was something he hadn’t done in… well, he couldn’t actually recall. Nights were usually spent under cover, or scanning the horizon for danger, or even on the move when traveling solo.

        Part of him wished Nora were here beside him to see it, though she likely stargazed with other companions all the time. It’d be nothing special to her with him. He felt that stab of jealousy again, and shooed it away.

        And then he did something else he never did outdoors.

        He slept.

        ---

        A harsh noise startled Nora from her dreams and she rose up in a stupor, wondering where she was, why she was so damp, where her clothes were, and who in the world had made that sound.

        “Shit,” a woman’s voice hissed. There were a few more clatters, and then silence once more. Nora gathered enough mind to realize it must have been either Piper or Ellie returning from their long night of festivities.

        Indecorously, Nora wiped sweat from her body with the closest thing she could find, and caught just the faintest kiss of a breeze against her skin. She’d definitely need a rinsing in the morning if she cared to face any of her remaining guests.

        Water sounded heavenly right now. Nora groped around for the empty glass, but to her surprise it’d been refilled. Had Codsworth taken the initiative tonight? Certainly it couldn’t have been Nick. God, she hoped it wasn’t Nick. She shook her head and rehydrated.

        No, now that her head was clearer, there was no way in hell it had been Nick. As much as she didn’t desire to be seen unclothed and sweaty by any man who wasn’t her husband (or robot that wasn’t her butler), she knew Nick would rather keel over than accidentally glimpse too much skin. She prayed for his sake that Deacon never decided to switch disguises in their mixed company.

        Nora laid back down and waited for sleep to retake her. But the unrelenting humidity had other plans. She tossed and turned and tore up the bed sheets. Her mind churned with nonsensical thoughts and deep seeded fears, excitement about Shaun’s return to her arms and stomach-turning anxiety about facing Kellogg.

        Nights in this room could be strange— sometimes she opted for her sofa instead, as the bed built for two was clearly missing an occupant. On occasion, Nora questioned if she should swap it for a twin, but tossing her marital bed was like throwing out a piece of her heart. And most of the time she did enjoy the indulgence of sprawling across the mattress at all angles.

        But a sticky, balmy evening like this reminded her of the previous summer she’d spent in this bed, pregnant and lethargic, waiting for Nate to come back from the sink with the refreshing water he’d douse all over her. No one was coming tonight.

        Yes, this place did feel like home, a different home. But being sequestered away from those who made it feel like new beginnings kept her head back in the past. No matter how much she wished Nick was here with her tonight, the heat would not allow for it, for either of them. And she understood she’d need to learn how to be alone without being lonely.

        Nora stared at the half full cup on her nightstand, and then poured it all over her.

        ---

        Nick’s program resumed. External physical stimuli. To his confusion, the world was nothing but two big brown eyes staring him in the face. And brown fur.

        Dogmeat pawed at his chest and whimpered.

        "Hey, hey, I'm fine— y'gettin' dirt all over my kinda-nice shirt, boy." He sat up and brushed it away. "I'm a robot, you know how that works right? Ah, maybe you don't, huh."

        Voices and laughter drifted behind him. Familiar; his girls. A now much stronger breeze rustled the leaves and hissed in the taller riverside grass, and Nora’s windchime started to tinkle.

        If Diamond City was “the great green jewel”, then Sanctuary was truly the diamond in the rough. Peaceful, inviting, a halcyon remnant to aspire to even in the old days. Despite living exclusively in urban areas for two lifetimes, he could see himself making a home out here…

        But that just wasn’t feasible.

        Nick got up with a groan of effort as Dogmeat waited with an anticipatory stance, apparently wanting him to follow. Probably thought he was leading the old synth to safety.

        “Haven’t been laid out like that for a dog’s age,” Nick mused out loud, rotating his stiff shoulder socket. “If the humidity was any worse I might’ve needed you to call for help.”

        Their short path ended at the kitchen door. Ellie and Piper were scarfing down what looked like fried egg sandwiches at the island, while Nora rifled through the fridge. Codsworth flitted around, meticulously dusting corners, which was a losing battle in Nick’s opinion.

        “Oh, good boy, you found him,” Nora said as Dogmeat proudly bounded to her. She was back in the yellow shorts but wearing a more sloppy oversized tee— something from Nuka-World, apparently. A theme park based off a soft drink was corporate capitalism at its most dubious. But Nora seemed to love the stuff, even flat.

        “What, you sent out the search party?” Nick asked.

        “Yeah, I worried you might oversleep and something would nest in you.”

        Nick looked at her with question, and then shuddered, swiping his sleeves for bugs. The trio laughed, and he shot them a disapproving look. He’d have to check thoroughly in a mirror later.

        “Hey, Nicky, top me off.” Piper raised a mug, and he noticed the coffee pot on the stove next to him. “I gotta fight this damn hangover with everything I can throw at it.”

        “Yeah, me too,” Ellie added, her hair down in a sloppy braid rather than her more prim stylings.

        “Well, well, long time no see, Ms. Perkins,” Nick said sardonically to his raccoon eyed secretary. “Heard you were carousing as usual.”

        “That’s one way to put it,” Piper muttered. “She didn’t even show up till this morning. Everyone was all over her. _Everyone._ ”

        “Don't be jealous, Piper, I'm casting a net.”

        “I'm not jealous, I just attract weirdos. The only person who wanted to talk to me more than five minutes was that asshole who wouldn't take off his sunglasses. No amount of drinks could make him attractive. Or less annoying.” Piper glared up at Nick as he filled her cup. “How come you're friends with him?”

        “I'm not,” Nick said dryly.

        “Good. Then I won't be seeing him again,” Piper said with what could only be described as venomous glee. Nick made a doubtful sound. Her eyes narrowed back at him. “What.”

        “He's my friend,” Nora said.

        “Ew, Blue,” Piper whined.

        “What?”

        “You usually pick people who are easy on the eyes. Minus Nick.”

        “Hey.”

        “I swear he's the type who thinks space men send him messages thru the radio,” Piper continued. “Why won't someone normal hold a conversion with me?”

        “It's because you have a reputation,” Ellie said.

        “What kind of reputation?”

        “That you're a weirdo.”

        “Ells!”

        “Hey, while you kids nurse your bad decisions, I gotta check on mine,” he said to Nora, feeling impossibly itchy. “Can someone lend me a flashlight?”

        “Sure. You want some help?” Nora asked earnestly.

        Maybe in more private company the answer would’ve been yes. But Nick’s gaze flickered over to Ellie and Piper, who stared back at him over their coffee in great interest.

        “N-Nah, I got it covered.”

        ---

        The high noon sun beat down upon the neighborhood, which was, for having hosted a block party the night before, surprisingly clean.

        “Blue, give me your shades, I'm dying,” Piper said, reaching her hand out as she squinted into the white hot light. Ellie muttered something about sharing as she followed behind.

        Under the covered common area, the gang of mayor, mercenary, and cage fighter sat at a round table, likely antagonizing poor Preston in someway. The Minuteman’s eyes were glazed over. They all stopped conversation and turned their attention to Nora and the approaching Diamond City dwellers.

        Nora gave a pleasant smile. “I just wanted to say goodbye before we head out— ”

        “Oh, I— Uh.” Preston rose from his seat quickly. “I was actually waiting for you to say goodbye before I took off.”

        “Bloody brill timing then, ‘cause we’re leavin’ too,” Cait said, MacCready and Hancock standing up as well.

        “Yeah, Goodneighbor’s calling us, this place is too damn wholesome,” Hancock added.

        “No supplies, Mayor?” Preston asked, as he was the only one without a bag.

        “Who needs supplies? I'm a ghoul, all I need is photosynthesis.”

        Preston’s eyes wandered around the group. “Is that true?”

        There were shrugs all around.

        “Wouldn't you like to know,” Hancock said to Preston with a smirk.

        “I mean, yeah, then I wouldn’t have to worry about setting a place for you at dinners,” he replied.

        Hancock feigned a chill. “Oh, that’s cold.”

        “On a hot day like this, a little frigidness shouldn’t harm you,” Preston said matter-of-factly.

        “You know, I like you, you’re not monogamous, are you?”

        “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

        “Kind of.”

        “Ugh, get me out of here,” Cait said with an eyeroll.

        Nora tried to regain the group’s focus. “Well, I guess since I have you all in one place, Nick and I should tell you now…”

        “What? Now you’re getting married, then?” Cait groaned.

        “Damn, missed my window,” Hancock hissed.

        “It ain’t that,” Nick answered flatly.

        “Oh good, she’s still on the market.”

        “We have a very promising lead on the case,” Nora said.

        Everyone’s face lit up.

        “That’s great!” MacCready exclaimed.

        “Blue, why didn’t you tell me?”

        “Probably because you blabber,” Hancock said.

        “Oh, shut up.”

        “That’s wonderful— I had no idea either,” Ellie said, fanning herself like she may cry.

        “General, if there’s anything the Minutemen can do—”

        “Yeah, if you need an army, I’m in too,” Cait offered.

        “No, no, we kept it under wraps for a reason, and… I think it’s best we do it as quietly as possible. It’s not a sure thing that it's going to get me Shaun back, but... it could be. I just wanted you all to know because you’re my friends. And I’ve never had a real group of ride or die friends like this before, so.” Nora took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check while all eyes were on her. “I just want to tell you how grateful I am, and for how you dropped everything to help me out when you could, and taught me the ropes… and for coming to my stupid parties.” She wiped her eyes.

        “I like your stupid parties,” Cait said. “Just hope a kid hangin’ onto the apron strings won’t keep you from havin’ a drink with us.”

        “Of course not,” Nora said with a laugh.

        “I hope it isn’t too long until Duncan and Shaun have their first playdate either,” MacCready said reassuringly.

        “I feel like we should group hug, but that’s pretty lame, right?” Hancock asked.

        “Well I want one,” Ellie sniffled, hugging Nora around the middle, and the rest of her friends slowly made their way over.

        ---

        The crews headed out past the safe gates of Sanctuary, making small talk, waiting for one to split off from the other. Forks passed by, and yet it seemed at every turn the group traveled as one.

        “I can’t believe it’s still hot out,” Ellie said. “Half my canteen is already gone.”

        “Tell me about it, I’m tired out already. God, this is gonna suck.” Piper groaned.

        “Well, luckily with the solstice we have all the daylight in the world, so pace won’t be an issue,” Preston said.

        “Man, fuck the sun,” Hancock said.

        “Oh, so much for the photosynthesis, aye?”

        “I like how that sounds in your accent, Red, say it again.”

        “Fuck you.”

        “Like music.”

        “We all going the same way then?” Nick asked. “Crossin’ the Charles river?”

        There were sounds of unanimous agreement.

        “Why don’t we all stop in Drumlin Diner, then,” Nora suggested. “Get lunch and rest our aching feet— and heads.”

        “I like it. Hell yes,” Piper said.

        “She’s a born leader,” MacCready said.

        “So that’s what we’re gonna be. A bunch of hungover arseholes, shambling ‘cross the wastes for a bite,” Cait asked with a laugh.

        “Does sound a bit irresponsible when you put it that way,” Preston said. “We’d be prime targets for any raider.”

        “Us? No way,” MacCready said. “Look at us! If we were a gang, we’d be the scariest crew this coast has ever seen.”

        “I wouldn’t mess with us,” Hancock said. “And I don’t say that lightly.”

        “Well, let’s not all descend at once on the poor owners,” Nick said. “A ghoul and a synth in cahoots is enough to cause a panic, and an armed mob doesn’t help.”

        “Gee wiz, sister, the company you keep,” Hancock chided Nora with a nudge.

        They were a strange group, yes, but Nora trusted each and every one of them with her life. Which was something she hadn’t had in the old days— or even needed. There was something about it that made her feel such bonds stronger than the ones from her own blood. These people were not with her through birthed obligation, they wanted to be by her side, to risk their lives for her, to support her and her child and whatever future she might have.

        Nora looked over at Nick, who seemed a bit disgruntled by the current revelry in the face of being ostracized. But as soon as she smiled brightly at him, it was like he understood every swirling feeling in her chest. And despite them being far from alone, his fingers boldly intertwined with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Next update is gonna be juicy plot based to prepare for that. Thanks to everyone to supports me, you all mean the world to me and I've leveled up a lot from working on this project, so thanks for all the feedback.
> 
> I'll be at PAX West this 4-day weekend, if you see me, say hi! Check out my [my art/fanworks blog](http://tommytonebender.tumblr.com) for my cosplays for the day -- which I'm going to try to be more active on! I have some links to other projects I'm involved in on there as well.
> 
> Plugging [my main blog](http://television-for-dinner.tumblr.com/tagged/fic+stuff), cryptic message about checking my side bar, etcetera. I also have a Writing Twitter that is NOT spoiler free, so follow that at your own risk.


End file.
